Computing service providers face a balancing act between providing uniform, user-friendly computing platforms and granting customers control and customizability over such platforms. For example, incorporating specialized features into a platform may be helpful for one set of applications, but may add complexity for others. A particularly challenging area is network security.
Further, even as collaboration within and among enterprises becomes the norm, one enterprise may migrate toward certain technologies, while another enterprise migrates to others. Thus, computing service providers are challenged to both satisfy their customers and provide a uniform platform. There are systems for accommodating such scenarios, but limitations arise in real-world enterprise computing scenarios, particularly in the technical field of network security.
There is therefore room for improvement.